The present invention relates to a window blind, and more particularly to such a window blind in which the blind can easily be detached from the track for washing.
A regular window blind, as shown in FIG. 1, is generally comprised of a track 12, a blind 13 suspended from the track 12, a plurality of blind take-up mechanisms 14 respectively mounted inside the track 12, a control unit 15 provided at one end of the track 12 and operated to drive the blind take-up mechanisms 14, causing the blind take-up mechanisms 14 to take up/let off the blind 13. The blind take-up mechanisms 14 each comprise a lift cord 16 fastened to a respective retaining ring 17 at the bottom end of the blind 13. Because the top end of each lift cord 16 is fastened to the respective blind take-up mechanism 14, each lift cord 16 must be unfastened from the respective blind take-up mechanism 14 before removing the blind 13 from the track 13 for washing. On the contrary, after installation of the blind 13, the top end of each cord 16 must be fastened to the respective blind take-up mechanism 14. This installation procedure is complicated. Furthermore, because the cords 16 are respectively tied to the blind take-up mechanisms 14, they may be loosened from the blind take-up mechanisms 14. In case the cords 16 are not fastened to the blind take-up mechanisms 14 at equal length, the bottom end of the blind 13 will be tilted in one direction.